Eternal
by HebaAce
Summary: Naruto plays with tarot cards and gets an unexpected visitor. Based on the video Eternal by capasantafamily. Please be nice this is my first lemon and yes it is Sasunaru. Warining! This is yaoi so that means boy on boy. You don't like please don't read.


Eternal

By: Uchimakilover

This fan fiction was inspired by a video by the title of Eternal. The video was made by capasantafamily on youtube. I have their full permission to write this fan fiction. If you want to see the video please search up capasantafamily. Thanks and enjoy!

Warning! This is yaoi, meaning boy on boy gay love! J

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke… if I did then Sasuke wouldn't have left and Sakura would be less annoying….

Naruto's POV

As I lay awake in my bed I wondered how this came to be. How did I end up in this wonderful yet weird situation? Then my brain supplied the answer that I have almost forgotten over the past few years.

Tarot cards.

It started with tarot cards.

Flashback

As I lit the last candle I sat down on my bed.

'damn! I can't believe that the entire building doesn't have any electricity!' I sat there for a good ten minutes before I got really board. Then I remembered the tarot cards that I had bought the night before. I go to my bag in the closet and search for the deck of cards.

When I find it, I go over to my desk. I stare at my self in the mirror and sigh. After I open the box and shuffled the deck, I laid out three cards then two then three. Then I began to do the reading.

The first three showed my past. The angel of death was the first card. Death of loved ones. 'Wow pretty accurate.' My mom and dad died in a car accident when they were on vacation in Italy. I was with my auntie Tsunade when it happened. (well she really wasn't my aunt, just a family friend) I shake my head to get rid of the negative thoughts that were threatening to consume my soul.

The next card under it was the lady luck. I guess I was pretty lucky in the past.

The card after that was strength. Heh, I guess that was pretty right too. Damn bullies should just have minded their own business then I wouldn't have had to send them to the hospital.

For my present the first card was the temperance. Not so sure about this one though. The power to overcome what has been and become stronger? Sounds like a bunch of crap to me. But then again I'm the one reading tarot cards.

The one after the temperance was the hanged man. The hang man represented wisdom. Guess that what school was for right?

Now the one I was interested in, my future. The first card was the fool. New experiences and new choices. Well I guess I'll read on and try to figure out what I was in for in the future. The next card was Death. Death represented a big change in my life. A forced change. But the card was upside down. So I'm guessing that there will be a change but not forced. The last card was the lovers. Now I was really confused. I was going to have a lover? Well that should be interesting.

As I finish with the reading, I don't notice a figure in my mirror. A raven haired male with a black, fancy Italian mask. He was dressed in all black clothes.

Third person POV

The boy in the mask leans in as if to bite the blonde boy. The blonde boy feels something behind his neck and turns. But when he does he sees nothing but his closed window.

ff

It has been three days since that day and every night Naruto has woken up to two roses beside him. He puts them in a vase and looks at them everyday.

On his way back from the restaurant, where Naruto worked, he felt like some one was following him. He goes across the lobby and there is a figure in a corner that watches his every move. Naruto goes into the old fashioned elevator and goes up to his level. He calmly walks to his apartment and reaches into his backpack to get his keys. As he does the figure that was following him leans over him as he did on that night. Naruto feels this and looks around and finds no one there. He goes inside and gets ready to go bed.

When Naruto wakes up the next day he finds two more roses on the pillow next to him. He places them with the other ones and goes to school.

When Naruto gets home he finished his homework so he started to read his favourite manga. Then suddenly his door to his apartment opens and Naruto goes to see who it was and how they opened his door. He looks to his left but when he saw nothing he looked to his right.

And there he saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He wore all black clothes, and a black mask. Then the creature starts to leave. And Naruto runs after the beautiful boy. He runs down the hall and searches for the boy again and sees him at the end of the hall. Naruto was glued to his spot and then the boy turns into another hall and Naruto follows.

Once Naruto catches up with the boy, the creature holds his hand out as if to say, "come here." Naruto starts to go back but the creature disappears and reappears behind Naruto and Naruto quickly turns around and they are less than an inch away from each other. After a few seconds of silence the boy reaches for Naruto and pulls him closer and then their lips meet in a forbidden dance. Then they part for a few seconds and Naruto spoke, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki."

"How do you know me?"

"I was the one who was stalking you."

"Oh."

Then nothing else was said.

They lean into each other and kiss again. However this time the kiss was far more passionate. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and deepened the kiss. Sasuke opened his mouth and licked Naruto's bottom lip and asked for entrance. Naruto slowly and shyly opened his mouth. Naruto being the curious person that he was, wanted to see Sasuke's face. So he slowly reached up and started to undo Sasuke's mask.

Sasuke felt Naruto undo the mask and before Naruto got a chance to undo it fully, Sasuke steps away from Naruto and runs down the hall while Naruto was still in shock. When Naruto finally comes to his senses he follows after Sasuke only to find no trace of him.

The following day, all Naruto could think of was that kiss and Sasuke.

'Is it possible to fall in love with some one you barely even know?'

The morning after that, Naruto instinctively felt around for the two roses only to find them missing. He looked up just be sure and saw nothing. Then he started to feel angry and smashed his face down onto his pillow and punched the place where the roses should have been.

That night Naruto decided to do another tarot card reading.

'Since the roses started to appear after the first time I did a tarot card reading, maybe he'll come back if I do another.' thought Naruto

So Naruto laid down three cards then two then three. But as he started to do the reading, his thoughts were filled with nothing but Sasuke.

'The damn bastard!'

He threw the cards down and started to get ready to go to sleep.

Naruto quickly found out that he couldn't go to sleep, but his eyes remained closed. He flipped to one side and his hand made contact with some thing. Something soft and cold. He quickly sat up to see what it was, and he found Sasuke lying down. Sasuke took his hand and lightly kissed it and sat up too. Sasuke leaned forward and he wanted to kiss Naruto but Naruto turned away and reached for Sasuke's mask. This time Sasuke didn't turn away. Naruto took off Sasuke's mask and put it on the spot where Sasuke would leave roses. Once Naruto turned back to Sasuke, Sasuke wasted no time and started to kiss Naruto like his life depended on it.

In a few seconds Naruto and Sasuke were naked as the day they were born. Naruto clung to Sasuke and kissed him with so much passion, love, and lust and Sasuke kissed him back and gave back all those emotions ten fold to Naruto.

Sasuke was getting a little impatient, so he took the bottle of lube that he brought with him and coated three fingers and slowly pushed one of them into Naruto's waiting entrance. He pumped the finger in and out and once he felt Naruto grow used to the feeling, he inserted one more finger. After a few seconds he started to scissor them and started to stretch Naruto for what was to come. As Naruto became used to the fingers he moaned and mewled at the new sensations that were tearing through his body. He tried to keep quiet but he found that he couldn't, especially when Sasuke hit his prostate when he added another finger. As Sasuke did this not once did his lips leave Naruto's body.

After a few more thrusts, Sasuke removed his fingers and reached for the lube again. As he did this Naruto whined at the loss.

Sasuke coated his erection in lube. He pressed the tip against Naruto's winking hole, and slowly slipped inside. Once Sasuke was fully seated Naruto squirmed impatiently, waiting for him to move. Sasuke merely stayed still, though he grabbed Naruto's hands and laced their fingers together. He placed their hands on either side of Naruto's head and bent down to give him a gentle kiss. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and gazed into Naruto's blue eyes. The he started moving, thrusting slowly but steadily. Naruto moaned at every thrust. As Sasuke started to trust faster and faster, Naruto moaned louder and louder with every thrust to his prostate.

Sasuke felt his release coming soon, and in his opinion, too soon. So he started to kiss and lick Naruto's neck so his fangs could puncture his neck better. As Sasuke bit Naruto, Naruto climaxed and a few thrusts later so did Sasuke. Sasuke drank Naruto's blood with a thirst he didn't know he had. Although he wanted to drink more, he managed to pull away. Sasuke thought Naruto's blood tasted like the sweetest syrup in world. He bit his arm so that blood flooded out and put against Naruto's kiss bruised lips. Naruto drank Sasuke's blood just as much vigour as Sasuke had. Once Naruto pulled away he slowly fell unconscious. The last thing he heard was, "I love you. When you wake up we will be together forever."

"I love you too, and I don't mind as long as you love me forever."

When Naruto fell asleep, Sasuke dresses Naruto in clothes similar to is own, except Naruto's were white. Sasuke gently stroked Naruto's left cheek and Naruto, with his heightened senses wakes up. He looks around and spots Sasuke. As Naruto sits up, Sasuke gabs a mask similar to his and sits behind Naruto. He ties the mask and gently turns Naruto's head, then they kiss.

When they pull away Naruto says, "We will be together for eternity for our love is eternal."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

They kiss once more to show that they can never be torn apart.

Owari

Hope you guys enjoyed it! This was every first lemon so please be nice! Capasantafamily, hope you like this!


End file.
